Follow You, Follow Me
by csivegasrocks
Summary: How did Griss and Sara get together? What was their romance like? I don't like too much angst in my Grissom/Sara romance stories! Adventure, travel, and Romance! The way CSI was meant to be! Rated M for a little sweet smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

**Chapter 1**

"Hold that elevator!" she heard Grissom's breathless voice from behind the slowly closing doors as he ran across the lobby of the Luxor.

They were both on their way to work the scene of a double homicide. Thanksgiving holiday was upon them and the lab was short-handed. They had not worked a case together in over a month. Hard to believe, but it seemed that he had been intentionally scheduling them apart since they had their talk about ….well…. what to do about "this."

Before they had stopped talking. Before they lost their friendship.

She almost would have preferred taking the stairs to being alone in the elevator with him for even a few seconds.

But she complied and pushed the button to open the door. He stepped in, realizing it was her, smiled and said "Thanks."

"Arghh" she thought to herself as his steel blue eyes burned a hole in her soul "Why do I keep letting him do that to me. Just a look and I melt all over again!" but she smiled and said,

"No problem Gris."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Grissom, looking longingly at Sara, broke the silence.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, almost under his breath.

"That's been your choice" she shot back at him. She tried to contain the hurt in her voice, but quite honestly, even she knew she had failed.

Sara had hated the elevators at the Luxor for a long time. Each time she had gone to a call there, she had taken the stairs if it was a low floor. This time, it was up to 20 and it just made more sense to take the incline elevator. The elevators made a funny noise and seemed to shake more than a regular elevator.

She hated to admit it, but she was glad to share the ride with someone she knew, even if it was the man she loved that clearly refused to take his feelings for her seriously.

She just didn't like being in small, enclosed spaces. Ever since Nick had been buried alive, the claustrophobia had taken a new place at the top of her top ten list of nightmares.

A loud bang made them both jump as the elevator came to a grinding halt.

"Shit" she said. Way too loud for the outside the head voice.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

She looked up at the panel to see that none of the floors had been lit up, indicating that they were now stuck between floors.

Reading the intense look on her face, Grissom whispered "Its ok honey, they will have us out in a few minutes."

He knew about the nightmares. He could feel the fear building in her.

"Sara" he said with his best calm supervisor voice, "There's a phone right here, we'll call maintenance and get out of here in no time at all! Please don't be worried!"

She looked him, puzzled by his response. "Get out of my head Gil" she thought to herself. She smiled at him and said, "I know, I'm fine."

"Oh no," he thought, "not the Sara Sidle fine." He hoped that they could get the elevator going quickly for her sake.

_TBC_

If you'd like to hear more, send me a review! I have about 20 chapters in mind with a nice GSR tale, but I'd like to know what you think before I go any further!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

**Chapter 2**

"This is CSI Supervisor Grissom reporting that we are in elevator number 2 stuck between the 16th and 17th floors" he spoke with authority to the maintenance worker on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Mr. Grissom" she heard the voice reply "we have a technician on the way right now!"

"How long will this take?" he asked, "We are due at the crime scene on the 20th floor."

He did not like the hesitation in the man's voice.

"Well, I uh um think uh, maybe not too long?" the young voice replied.

Clearly he was unable to give Grissom a fair estimate on the eta of the technician.

"You see" the young man continued "These incline elevators are unique and there are only three people who can work on them. And with this being Thanksgiving and all…" Pause. "But we will get one here ASAP and get you folks out."

Grissom had his doubts. But to keep up the effect for Sara's sake, he replied "Great, thanks!" and hung up the phone.

Sara had been trying to use her cell phone while Griss was on the phone with the maintenance worker.

"No signal" she sighed.

He pulled out his phone and tried to make a call. He also had no signal. He tried to send a text. No luck with that either.

Sara slid down the wall of the elevator until she was seated on the floor with her back to the wall. Grissom noticed how long her lovely legs were as they were stretched out to cross in front of her.

"God she is beautiful" he reflected to himself.

"Might as well get comfortable!" she said as she took another deep breath.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked.

He didn't have to fake sincerity. He knew she was nervous and wanted to help her. He just didn't know how to reach cross the line he had drawn without hurting her again.

She'd been very clear with him. She had heard him with Dr. Lurie, explaining how he had been unable to take the risk of giving up everything for the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. Her.

His words haunted him.

"She offers us a new life with her... but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her."

The silence was broken by the elevator phone ringing. Griss picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um Hi Mr Grissom, this is Andy, from security, I have a patch through from Captain Brass. He said it was police business. Go ahead Captain."

Grissom said "Yes?"

"Karma's a bitch ain't it Gil?" could be heard through the laughter on the other end of the phone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" replied Grissom. Not finding anywhere near as much humor as Brass apparently did.

"Your stuck in an elevator with Sara aren't you?" asked Jim.

"Yes" Grissom replied.

"You're going to be there for a while?" Jim continued.

"Yes, it appears that way." Grissom replied.

"Tell her." Jim said.

"Uh, no" Grissom replied.

"Who is it?" asked Sara. Grissom had glanced over as she finished taking off her sweatshirt and forensics jacket and making herself more comfortable by using them as a makeshift pillow.

"Brass" said Griss, all the while thinking. "Oh God I'm in trouble as she shed more clothes to avoid the heat in the very small space." He pretended not to notice.

"Well tell Sara I said hi and that we're going to get her out of there as quickly as possible" Jim said. And then quickly added "Tell her. You won't be sorry."

Grissom hung up the phone.

"We'll be out of here in no time flat!" he reassured Sara.

"Fine," she replied. "So what did Jim say?"

"Not much really, just that they were working on getting a technician out here as soon as they could and that they had Greg and Cath working the crime scene for us," he replied.

"How comforting" she said sarcastically. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Well" he hesitated "We could talk?"

"About what?" she replied. She knew full well what she wanted to talk to him about, but really couldn't imagine that he'd want to have that conversation after their last fiasco.

"What to do about this?" he said quietly.

"Oh" she said. Surprised. Shocked. Excited? "What about "this"" she answered, making the same gesture with her hands that he had made the night he blew her off.

"OK Sara, I was wrong about that," he said, his head hung indicating his embarrassment. "You and I both know that."

"But you've been keeping us apart Griss" she said in a clear, but slightly emotional voice, "I thought you had given up on me."

Did she mention Lurie to him? In her mind, the conversation she overhead was damning to their relationship. But should she mention that she heard it? Brass knew – she cried on his shoulder that night – but surely he would have kept her secret.

"OK, I have an idea" he said, "Just for now, let's try to be as honest as we can be about where we are and then try and figure out what to do about "this"" he made the gesture again. This time, it was for effect.

"Fair enough" she said "but you may not be ready to hear what I have to say"

"I'm ready," he said.

Blue eyes locked on to brown and he slid to the floor, directly across from her, his feet touching hers.

"Then you start" she said. She was not going to let him get the better of her.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

**Chapter 3**

Jim's voice echoed in his ears. "Tell her."

"Sara,' he started, "I'm sure that I have always loved you."

Was she breathing? She wasn't sure but she did know her heart was racing.

"Griss" she said "You know I've been in love with you for years, that's not news." She paused, "but it sounds like there is a BUT coming."

He smiled. Yes he did know that she loved him. It was only now that he was beginning to understand how much he loved her and how hard it had become to not have her in his life every day. But it had just seemed easier to avoid the emotional challenges than admit to his feelings.

Lurie had tipped him over the ledge. Lurie was not a good man, but had been willing to take a chance to love the woman who offered him so much. Why couldn't he? Was he afraid of what might happen? Was he afraid that Lurie's experience would be repeated? What the hell was his problem?

"Sara" she loved the way he said her name "I had a case come up about a month ago that made me realize that I had been wrong about our relationship."

She sat there stunned. It was a good thing she was sitting down, or surely she would have fallen over. Of course she knew the case. He'd been evasive since then.

"Ok," she replied, "Looks like we have plenty of time. Let's talk."

He stood up and walked to be next to her. He sat beside her. His closeness made her excited.

"When I found Debbie's body, I was shocked by how much she looked like you." He was quiet for a moment. She let him reflect. She was not going to push him.

"When I learned of her relationship with Lurie, I got scared." He admitted.

"Why would that scare you?" she asked.

"Because he was a plain, older man who gave up everything for the love of a young, vital, beautiful woman." He answered.

"But Griss….." she began.

"Gil" he said, "Please call me Gil." That smile made her melt.

She smiled back at him. Her guard was down and she felt her heart open up. Those blue eyes almost cut through her soul.

"Gil, you are not a plain man" she said seriously "I don't know why it is that you can't see what others see in you!"

"Thank you Sara" he replied, "but I'm old enough to be your …."

"Don't you say it Gil!" she interrupted. "Do you really think I'm so shallow that all I see about you is your age?"

That shocked him. He hadn't thought about his opinion from her perspective.

"Of course not dear, you are the least shallow person I've ever known." He replied.

She smiled. She had made a point!

He reached over and took her hand. Their fingers intertwined with each other and they sat silently experiencing the feeling of the warmth and the electricity now flowing between their two bodies.

He turned to face her.

"Well since we are being completely honest Sara, I want you to know that I've been in love with you since San Francisco." He drew in a long breath. "I never thought that someone as young and beautiful and smart as you could find someone like me to be attractive." He took another deep breath. "When I realized that you might have some feelings towards me, I got scared and buried the feelings. But now, its time to deal with them."

"Why now?" she asked, almost afraid to find the answer.

"When we almost lost Nick and then when I almost lost you to Adam Trent" he sighed, "I realized that I was going to have to do something or live with the regret for the rest of my life."

She nodded. She understood how he felt. The thought of loosing any of her family was terrifying. Nick's kidnapping had made that possibility too real.

They were startled by the sound of the phone ringing.

Grissom walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" he barked, furious to be interrupted in the midst of spilling his heart out to the woman he loved!

_TBC_

Do you want more? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

**Chapter 4**

"Mr Grissom?" said the timid voice.

"Who else is stuck in this elevator?" he replied sarcastically.

"Mr Grissom, I'm sorry, this is Andy in security. I just wanted to let you know that the tech is on the way and should arrive within an hour," Andy explained as apologetically as possible.

Although, Andy could see through the security cameras that this man should have been enjoying the time alone with the beautiful young woman. But who knows? Perhaps he was gay or married to someone else… but that's not how it looked from his vantage point!

"Ok thank you Andy. We'll be right here waiting!" Grissom said and hung up the phone.

"News?" asked Sara.

"Yes" Grissom replied, "they should have someone here within the hour."

He walked back over to sit beside Sara and again took her hand in his.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"Right here" she softly responded. She reached out with her other hand and gently took his chin, pulling him to her. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet still took their breath away.

The second kiss was anything but chaste.

"I'm madly, passionately, in love with you Sara Sidle" he stated, very matter-of-factly, "and now that I've gotten the courage to admit this to you, I want you to know that if we cross this line, together, I don't think I will be able to go back!"

Sara smiled at him.

"I know I won't." she quietly replied.

What felt like the earth moving was the elevator slowly descending to the ground floor. They couldn't tell – nothing else existed beside the two of them at that moment.

As Andy left the security room to meet the elevator at the ground floor, Jim Brass reached over to the video security monitor for the elevator and popped out the CD. No one needed to know what happened in that elevator but his two friends. And him!

_TBC_

Do you want more? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 5

They sat in the Denali. Quiet. But a comfortable quiet.

While driving back to the office, they were both processed what had just happened and the line that had been crossed. Griss reached out and took Sara's hand. She looked at him, smiled, and squeezed his hand back. It was a good feeling.

The city was surprisingly quiet for a Thursday night. The holiday had been one that saw many tourists flock to Las Vegas, so even though the locals tried to be home with their families, there was still usually a lot of action on the strip.

Since the crime scene had already been processed, Grissom and Sara were able to step off the elevator and head back to the office.

They had been greeted by Andy, the security guard, who kept apologizing over and over again for the mishap. Andy just knew that the wrath of the LVPD would come down on the hotel and he didn't want to be the reason! But Grissom reassured him that they were not upset and that they were just fine.

It would be just the two of them processing the evidence collected by Catherine and the rest of the team. Griss knew Cat would be angry about being called away from her Thanksgiving dinner, but he would take the load off of her by handling all of the processing.

"It should be a quiet night", he thought, "and I'll be able to really get a lot of work done."

They pulled in to the parking garage at CSI and Griss turned off the engine.

"So" he said.

"So yourself" she replied with her beautiful smile.

She looked radiant he thought. She was always a beauty, but at this moment, the fact that she was "his" beauty was overpowering.

"Let's get this work done and then go have some dinner," he almost whispered to her.

"It's a date!" She replied. "But…." She carefully thought about how to approach this subject. "Griss we need to talk about "this"" she stated calmly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm a private person…"

"Oh no", he thought, "here it comes."

"And I'm not ready to share "this" with anyone else yet." she said.

He grinned at her. "You know, I feel the same way. Its nobody's business right now and I want to explore this on our own before it becomes public knowledge."

"Two geeks." she said, smiling happily at their agreement.

"We belong together, don't we?" he replied.

"Let's get to work and get finished so I can get you alone again and we can finish what we started!" he whispered to her.

They got out of the car and went to the lab. Grissom went to his office to check email, looking for a message from Cat. Sara went to the layout room and began to assemble the evidence collected by the team.

The email from Cat was short and sweet. "Brass got a confession. No need to work the evidence right now. Happy Turkey Day!"

Grissom roamed to the layout room and delivered the good news to Sara.

She smiled a delightfully devilish smile and asked, "So what do we do with our 3 remaining hours on shift?"

He carefully looked around to be sure that no one was in the lab, and quickly closed the space between them. He put his arms around her waist and, to his delight, she giggled. He bent down and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

"Some more of that might be good" she responded as she gently reached for his neck and took the kiss to the next level.

Bzzzz went the phone a few moments later.

"Damn" he said, gasping for breath.

"Yes Jim, Sara and I are both fine and we will be there in 30 minutes."

He looked at Sara, longingly, but said "Hold that thought… we have a crime scene to take care of!"

"That's what we do" she replied as she chastely kissed him one more time and headed out to get her kit.

They met at the Denali and got to the scene in minutes. Jim stood at the door of the home, smiling.

"What's so darn funny?" Sara asked her friend.

"Ah, did you have a nice break Cookie?" he asked.

"Why Jim Brass, I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied, feigning innocence.

"Um, yeah, right" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever" was her reply. "What do we have going on here?"

Grissom walked up behind them and together Sara and Grissom gathered the information on the crime scene. Typical holiday. A couple had gotten into a fight and the woman ended up carving the husband with the turkey carving knife instead of the turkey.

They proceeded to the kitchen and began the task of collecting the evidence. The place was a mess. The blood was everywhere. But amazingly, the husband was in stable condition at Desert Palms.

Once the collection was completed, Sara and Grissom went back to the office and began checking in the evidence. The woman was already in custody and there was no doubt that she had been the person who had sliced up the husband. She freely admitted that she had done it, but said that he had beaten her earlier because she didn't have any cranberries. Sara processed the woman's bruises and fingernail clippings. The evidence would tell what really happened.

They finished their work at about the same time, so they found each other in the locker room.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Grissom asked Sara.

"Breakfast is highly overrated!" she gave him her most sexy grin and finally replied "but yes, I could eat!"

They took their own cars, Sara following Griss to a place on the outskirts of town. They sat in a booth where they could have some privacy.

"So, where were we?" he asked after the waitress had taken their order.

"We were discussing what a fool you were for not talking to me about your feelings before our little elevator adventure," she replied.

"Ah yes, always back to Grissom" he said, chuckling to himself.

"About that" he said, " Now that I have broken the ice, I might as well go ahead and give you the whole truth." Pause. "Do you think you are ready to hear it?"

"Yes. Always" she replied. Take a breath. Take a breath. Don't panic.

"The truth, my dear beautiful Sara, is that I have been in love with you since San Francisco. I just had no idea that you could possibly have the same feelings. So I pushed it down." His face was so serious that it scared her. "Even now, I'm afraid that you are going to wake up and decide that I'm not the man for you."

There it was. Laid out on the table with the coffee and the pancakes. He was human and had feelings. He was scared.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Griss, I've loved you forever. I'm not afraid of you or my feelings for you. All I know is that I have waited for you to give us a chance, and I feel like I have hit the jackpot!"

He smiled.

"I'm not perfect either," she continued. "You know about my childhood and there are things about me that may be a little hard for you to understand" she took a breath and then added "but in time, I hope we will be able to completely understand each other."

"Me too" he replied softly. "Are you done your pancakes? Because I have somewhere else I'd rather be right now."

She grinned. "What are you implying Dr Grissom?"

"I'd like to be alone with my girlfriend" he said in his deepest, sexiest voice.

It sent chills down her spine.

"Let's go!" she replied.

He paid the bill, leaving a generous tip, and proceeded to his car. "Follow me," he instructed.

_TBC_

New author! Need feedback! Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this! I have about 15 more chapters of this story floating around if you are interesting in hearing about them and their adventures!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the townhouse, they were both excited to get inside. Grissom went to her car door and gave her a hand to help her out. She got out of the car, her long legs clearly far too long for the small car.

"Oh, those legs" he thought to himself. He smiled and took her hand.

They walked to the door hand in hand. As he reached the lock with his keys, he took a deep breath and said "You know, this is a big step for both of us."

"I know," she said breathlessly.

He leaned down, placing his hand under her chin, and kissing her with total passion.

"Let's go inside," he whispered.

They crossed the threshold and he put the keys on the table. They found themselves locked in another passionate kiss. Grissom reached down and picked up a remote control that turned on his stereo. The music came on.

"Dance with me," he begged.

"Of course" she replied, taking him around the neck and waiting breathlessly for him to grab her waist. His hands gently found her hips and they swayed back and forth to the smooth jazz that filled the room.

"I never like Jazz until just this minute" she whispered into his ear.

For the moment, the world did not exist. It was Gil and Sara, finally, alone, close, blissfully unaware of anything but their overwhelming love for each other. It was like a dam had broken, and the years of unrequited love had been forgotten. This was as real as it gets.

He began struggling with the buttons of her black blouse. He could feel the silky camisole under it, and he became even more intensely excited by the thought of being so close to her. He felt his arousal start to grow, and for the first time in many, many months, he was not concerned that she had noticed it too.

As if driven by the beat of the music, their hands began to slowly, cautiously explore each other's bodies. Grissom gently touched Sara's beautiful breasts, gently stroking and caressing each one and again began to try and remove the blouse that was in his way.

"Gil" she said breathlessly, stepping back from him "I'm…"

He looked at her radiant face. Her lips were swollen from the kissing and her skin was flushed with anticipation. "I mean I want to but….I don't know…" she continued.

"What Sara?" he replied, trying to control his pulse "Are we going too fast?"

"Yes. Gil. No. But yes. It seems so unreal. I'm afraid I'm going to get in too deep, too fast, and not be able to walk away when you realize that this is wrong and bolt." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long, but I'm afraid…." She added.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "Let's take it slow. Let's get to know each other better and follow with what comes naturally."

He smiled, taking her back into his arms, and promised, "I'm not bolting, so there's no rush!"

_TBC_

New author! Need feedback! Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this! Hmmm…. How long should she make him wait? He's made her wait for a VERY long time!

And thank you thank you thank you to those who have been so kind in their reviews! It makes me want to post more for you!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 7

"Sara" Grissom yelled from down the hall, "Could you come to my office please?"

Nicky looked at Sara and made a "oh now you've done it" face at her. "You must be in trouble!" he said as she walked from the break room to the boss's office.

"What's up Griss?" she asked as she pushed the door closed behind her.

He gave her that knowing smile.

They'd be "dating" for three weeks now, and so far, no one had caught on. They suspected that Brass was on to them, but so far he had respected their privacy. Outside of work, they had been inseparable. Both were more than comfortable spending their days and nights together.

"Sara," he began "I am madly in love with you."

"I know, I know" she replied, pretending to be disheartened by this news.

"I have never been able to speak my heart like this to a woman before. Never in my life. You are what was missing from my life, and its because of you that I feel so completely changed." he was practically singing. She had never seen him this happy at work.

"And for that, you are being rewarded!" he added.

The sparkle of those blues eyes indicated that he was up to something.

"Um ok Gil," she replied, "I'm game. What's your plan?"

"Well, it's actually a surprise, but you will be off the week between Christmas and New Years, and you will tell everyone that you are going to visit a sick Aunt in Toronto," he explained.

"Oh come on Gil, tell me," she begged.

"Nope" he said.

"Gilbert please?" she figured using his full name in just that way would get it out of him.

"Nope," he replied. "That's all I have to say about the matter other than to tell you to pack a suitcase and be at your door by 6pm on December 23."

"Next Monday? She replied. "Wow, ok, but what should I pack?"

"Well," he grinned, "as you are going to Canada, I'd say a jacket and a passport."

She threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and made some noise about being angry, but in fact, she was as excited as she had been as a child on Christmas Eve – back before her life unraveled.

"Now," he returned to his supervisor voice "I think we have some work to do!"

She picked up her cell phone and proceeded to type a message. She hit send. Grissom's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. It simply said "XOXO" and with that, they went back to work.

She returned to the layout room where Catherine and Warrick were speculating on how many days of suspension Sara was going to get this time, and what she had done to piss her boss off again!

"So?" Cat inquired.

"Oh" Sara replied "I was just talking to him about my time off request for the holidays. He had given me a hard time about how many days I was taking, but he agreed once I reminded how little time off I have actually taken this year."

Her eyes twinkled all the way through her lie.

Cat could see it.

"Really" she replied to Sara. "Well good for you!" she said, all the while thinking "You are not a good liar Sara". But that was inside the head not out loud.

"Where are you planning to go?" Cat inquired.

"Um I'm going to Toronto to visit my sick aunt" Sara explained.

"Really? Which aunt is sick?" continued Catherine.

"Um, my Aunt Cathy" Sara replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Catherine continued to question Sara.

"Oh she has alzheimers and I wanted to see her while she would still be aware of my being there."

"Well that sounds nice" Cat replied. "Is that your mother's sister?" It was clear why Catherine made such a good CSI. She didn't give up!

"Well no, actually, its my Mother's best friend, we just have always called her Aunt Cathy."

Saved by the bell, her phone started to vibrate that she had received a text message.

It was from Grissom, and it simply said "More."

"Ah Catherine, gotta go! Need to make this callback right now!"

"I'll get to the bottom of this," Catherine said under her breath as she headed towards Brass's office.

"We will just see!"

_TBC_

New author! Need feedback! Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this! Hmmm…. Do you think Brass will reveal anything?

And thank you thank you thank you to those who have been so kind in their reviews! It makes me want to post more for you!

Next chapter is longer... I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Since Chapters 7 and 8 are rather short, I'm giving you the two of them together. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

It became apparent to her that he was not going to tell her what her surprise was. She still had not given up trying to pry it out of him.

As a token of his goodwill, Sunday evening he had presented her with a small box wrapped in silver paper with a silver ribbon.

"Now, if you will be good and stop asking questions that you know I will not answer, I will let you have this gift early" he said.

"Gil" she replied. "You don't have to buy me things to make me happy!"

He grinned at her. "Sara, I make a lot of money and if I choose to spend it on you, you will just have to humor me!"

She opened the box, trying hard not to destroy the beautiful paper. Inside was a purple velvet box. She opened it and let out a gasp. It was a gorgeous gold bracelet with charms on it. She'd never had anything like it before. It was dainty but sturdy looking and it had charms on it from San Francisco, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles. All places that they had been together.

"I will spend the rest of my life giving you memories to put on this bracelet," he said.

She could not stop the tears from flowing. The gift was incredibly thoughtful.

He helped her put the bracelet on and kissed her hand.

"I love you Sara" he whispered in to her ear "with all of my heart."

The whisper turned in to a nibble. The ear became the neck and the neck became a passionate kiss.

He swept her up off her feet and walked into the bedroom of the townhouse. As he gently set her down on his bed, their lips never loosing contact with the other, the passion was rising between them.

"Sara" he breathed, "I want you, but not this way."

She looked sad. "I'm ready Gil. I've never been so ready for anything in my life," she replied breathlessly.

"And I've never wanted anything more than I have wanted to make love to you. But we need to wait just a little longer," he replied.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I love you and I want the day we make this move to be the most memorable day of your life!" he said.

"Today could be that day?" she replied. Ok well, it was more like begging.

"Honey, be patient" he said "I promise I will make it worth the wait."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Each dreaming of what they had both waited so long to happen.

That night, Sara was dreaming vividly. In her dream, they were in the elevator, but this time, the relationship was far more than two friends talking about their feelings. He was wrapped around her, holding her tightly against the wood panel of the elevator. She looked off to the right and saw the reflection of their two bodies in the mirrored doors. They looked so right together.

His hands were roaming her body, exploring every warm place he could find. She was doing some exploring of her own! His fingers were massaging her shoulders, her neck, and slowly moved down to her breasts. She heard him whisper, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known" and she fell under the magic of his voice and his soft touch.

He reached under her blouse and began to explore her breasts. To him, they were magical, like a secret he had been dying to hear for years.

She was amazed at how gentle this man could be. His hands were so big, but they were warm and soft. His attention to her desires was indescribable. She simply wanted to stay there forever.

She watched the reflection as the two bodies locked in the magic of the moment continued to use their hands to release the tensions that had become part of their daily dance. She felt his hair, his beard, his strong shoulders, his tight stomach and his hard erection. She could imagine how he would feel inside her.

But then she looked up and saw the camera in the corner of the elevator.

She sat up straight in bed. Gil, sound asleep, had no idea that she whispered "Security camera. Damn!"

She knew she'd have to find some way to get that tape!

_TBC_

Now who's playing with who here? I promise, it will happen!

Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this story!

And thank you thank you thank you to those who have been so kind in their reviews! It makes me want to post more for you!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 9

After wrapping up all of the details for what needed to be done the next ten days, Gil left the office with his parting words to Catherine "I'll be checking my email every other day so email me if you need me."

"OK Gil, you're just going to California to see your mom! It's not like you will be on the other side of the world, " Catherine replied.

He smiled. If only she knew.

"And don't forget to give Lindsey my gift" he reminded her as he made it out the back door.

He drove back to the townhouse and grabbed his suitcase and carryon. Just as he was stepping out the door, a big white limo pulled up. He grinned. She would NEVER in a million years expect the reclusive Gil Grissom to think of something like this.

A few moments later, he picked up the cell and called her number. Speed dial number one. "Are you ready my dear?"

"Yes I am waiting for your right outside the door," she answered.

"I'm pulling into the parking lot right now" he stated.

"Oh Gil I can't see you, there's a big limo blocking the view" she said, he could see her standing on her tiptoes trying to get a view of where he was. He grinned to himself.

The limo pulled up in front of her apartment and the driver stepped out and asked if she was Ms Sidle?

Shocked, she replied "Yes" until she saw Gil step out of the car with a dazzling grin on his face.

"Your chariot awaits milady," he swept his hand towards the limo.

"Gil," she said "this is really too much!"

"Only the best for you" he replied and helped her in to the car.

They sat in the back seat, kissing passionately for the full 20 minutes ride to the airport. When they arrived, the driver cleared his throat and announced that they had reached the international terminal.

"So we really are going to Canada?" she said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Shhh," was all he replied.

The driver made sure that the bags were checked in and then wished the couple a safe trip, confirming when they would be returning.

"So are you going to tell me now?" she asked.

"Let's follow the evidence," he replied.

"I HATE YOU Gil Grissom" she says in her best petulant child voice, but followed him obligingly.

They walk over to the electronic check in and he took the tickets out of his pocket and scans them in, receiving a boarding pass for each.

"Do you have your passport?" he asked.

"Of course I do" she replied, pretending to sulk. But he can see how excited she is behind those dark brown eyes.

He grabs her hand and starts walking towards the departures area.

"Gil!" he hears from behind them. He drops her hand and turns quickly to see who is approaching them. Surprised, he finds Jim Brass running behind them to catch up.

"Jim" he says, "What are you doing here?"

Brass looks at Gil and then at Sara, "Cookie!" he says to her. She grins, rather embarrassedly, knowing they had been caught "red-handed" so to speak.

"Well I thought it was you two ahead of me. And I was pretty sure you guys had mended your fences, but I could have sworn that I saw you holding hands and getting out of a limo earlier?" He was definitely skilled as asking leading questions.

"Ah, no, it wasn't us" the both said in unison.

"Oh, sure, sure" he winks at Sara. "And by the way" he adds, "I have an early Christmas present for you two in my office. Stop by and pick it up when you get back!"

"What kind of present would you have for us?" Sara asks.

"The video CD of you two in the elevator at the Luxor," he snickers, "I commandeered it when Andy wasn't looking. You know, evidence and all! And yes, your secret is safe with me."

He looked at both of them, "And just for the record, I couldn't be any happier!"

They grinned back at him, Gil picking up Sara's hand again, as Jim says "Off to Cabo! See you after Christmas!"

"Well I'm glad that's over." Gil looks at Sara. They were both pretty sure Jim had figured it out, but he had kept his distance. They figured he was trying not to jinks the relationship. He was a good friend to both of them and knew intimately how they felt about each other. He'd even threatened to kick Gil's ass if he didn't do something soon!

The continued to stroll to the terminal until they reached gate 6B. Sara looked up at the sign that said, "British Airways direct to …. London."

"Gil" she whispered. "Are we going to London?"

"And Paris" he replied, "Merry Christmas Sara."

The tears began to roll down her face.

"Sara" he was concerned "Sara you said you always wanted to go to London and Paris!" How could he have misunderstood?

"No!" she replied, choking back the sobs, "this is good crying." She sniffled. "I've never been so happy in all my life!"

The flight attendant approached the microphone and called for all 1st class passengers and those with small children to board the plane.

"Come on dear," he said, "Our adventure is about to begin!" as they were escorted to their luxurious 1st class seats and began to settle in.

"You are so going to get it when we get to London" she threatened him.

"That's so what I was hoping for!" he replied.

_TBC_

Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this story!

And thank you thank you thank you to those who have been so kind in their reviews! It makes me want to post more for you!

Do you think they can completely get away from CSI? Hmmmm..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Sorry for the duplicate posting. I promise, this is chapter 10!

Chapter 10

They arrived in London early the next morning.

The 1st class tickets were a good investment. Neither of them were short people, so coach seats for such a long flight would have been horrible.

The had slept, head on shoulder, holding hands, enjoying being able to just sit quietly and enjoy each other's company. The cabin attendant had even put a blanket over them when they fell asleep. "Newlyweds" she thought.

Upon arrival, they grabbed their suitcases and jumped the train to Victoria Station. While the train took them through the countryside, they talked about all of the things that Sara wanted to do. Gil revealed he had been to both London and Paris before and knew his way around. He would be her personal tour guide.

Once at Victoria's station, the couple left the platform and entered the loud and busy world of the English train station. He grabbed her hand and said, "Follow me!" She did.

They walked out into the bright, cold day. Thankfully no rain!

"Do you feel like a walk?" he suggested. They were both pretty tired of sitting.

"Ye,s I really do!" she replied.

"Great, our B&B is just about 4 blocks from here and we can stop for coffee on the way. Is Starbucks ok?"

"Oh yes" she replied. "That airplane coffee was awful!"

They pulled their suitcases over the complex crosswalks and cobbled street. It was a change to have to look to the left for oncoming traffic, Sara once almost stepped out into the path of an oncoming double-decker bus, but was pulled back in time by her knight in shining armor.

They arrived at the Starbucks in just minutes and sat for a few moments to drink their beverages and warm up just a bit.

Once their drinks were emptied, they continued on to the next corner, turning left, and walking one block further to a quaint little B&B called the Lemontree. It was a refinished English row house, all brick and very stately. It was just her style.

They checked in with the owner, Mike, who told them that their room was not yet available; but that they should go down to see the changing of the guard while the weather was so nice! He told them to leave their bags and he would get them up to the room. They both agreed and headed down the 5 blocks to Buckingham Palace.

Sara was like a child, fascinated by the pomp and circumstance of the changing of the guard. She stood on her toes so she could see the pageantry of the event.

After the ceremony had finished, they walked over to Green Park and watched the birds and the people. As they wandered, hand in hand, they saw a small café on the greens. They went in and found some wonderful scones and tea to eat for their lunch. It was a beautiful place and the scenery was incredible. They were looking at each other. Relaxed, open, away from the stress of their careers and Las Vegas, everything seemed just right.

After finishing lunch, they continued to walk towards the Thames. The wind had picked up just a bit, so Grissom had placed his arm around Sara to try to help her stay warm. As they approached the corner of Whitehall near the Thames, Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gil, that's Big Ben isn't it?" She could hear the notes ringing out over the city as the 2 pm hour was announced.

They walked around the large white stone building and looked directly upon the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. Sara was awed with the size and majesty of this landmark she had only ever seen on television or in the papers. She studied it intently.

Grissom loved Sara's superior intellect and enjoyed watching her take in the sights and sounds of the area.

Moments later, he called her name "Sara?"

She smiled at him and replied "Thank you!"

He gazed down at her, and smiled back. He didn't have to say it, but he did "It is my complete and total pleasure!"

He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another small box. He handed it to her.

"Gil, what have you done now?" she asked.

"Just open it!" he replied.

The box opened to reveal a small gold charm of Big Ben.

"Another memory for your collection" he whispered to her.

She reached up and gave him a kiss that made many of the people around them blush!

"Gil," she said, not caring who could hear, "Let's get back to our hotel and make a memory you won't be able to put on a charm bracelet!"

He waived down a taxi and asked the driver to move quickly!

_TBC_

Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this story!

And thank you thank you thank you to those who have been so kind in their reviews! It makes me want to post more for you!

Here's where it gets good! :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 11

Authors note:

Dear Readers: This chapter will contain some smut. Not a lot, but some. If you are the type of reader who does not like smut, I (and the other readers) will meet you at Chapter 12. I will ensure that the story does not leave you behind!

Arriving back at the Lemontree, the owner, Mike, a friendly man in his mid 40's acknowledged the couple as they came through the front door.

"Hello!" he said, "I hope you had a good time exploring our city!"

Griss and Sara both nodded and thanked him for his recommendation. He winked at Griss and said "Everything is in your room waiting for you!"

They climbed the two flights of stairs to the room, and opened the door to the most beautiful room either of them had ever seen.

The ceilings were 12 feet high with intricate crown moldings and huge glass windows. The walls were white, as was the duvet and the oversized pillows that lay at the top of the bed. There was a small, ornate sofa and a desk with a comfy work chair tucked under it. Everything looked very elegant, yet comfortable.

But what really took Sara's breath away were the red rose petals spread all over the white duvet of the king sized bed.

He had truly meant what he said when he said he wanted this to be the most memorable moment of their lives.

They closed the door behind them and immediately fell into a passionate embrace. Their coats were quickly off, as were their shoes.

"Let me get a shower," she whispered in his ear.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" he replied. "Can I join you?"

"I couldn't think of anything better," she said.

She went to the oversized bathroom, admiring the claw foot tub and the marble vanity. She turned on the water and let the bathroom and stall begin to warm up.

She began to remove her clothing, slowly. She had left the sleeping area, but was still within Grissom's view. She knew he had been watching her intensely.

As she removed her jeans, she felt a warm body coming up behind her. She also knew that he was already aroused, even though she still had half her clothing on!

He continued to watch as she removed her sweatshirt and then her t-shirt. He took in her smell of her skin, like vanilla and lavender, gently filling his brain with the overwhelming sense of anticipation.

When she had reached only her panties and bra, she felt like his eyes were burning through her skin. She could feel his hands on her bare midriff. She loved the feeling that his warm, oversized hands gave as they sought the hooks at the back of her bra. It came undone easily.

"You've done that before?" she said, jokingly.

He acknowledged her with a shrug. He immediately reached down to expedite her way out of the panties. She stood before him, naked. But somehow she was comfortable. She had never felt this comfortable with a man before. She watched as he looked at her body, admiring each part, appreciating her as a fine piece of art.

"You, my dear, are even more beautiful without clothes!" he whispered into her ear. Her skin tingled in response.

"You have absolutely too much clothing on right now Dr Grissom," she giggled.

He growled and quickly began loosing the offending clothes.

As she moved into the shower, he finished taking off the rest of his clothing and followed her.

The shower was also oversized and had two showerheads pounding water down on their bodies.

Griss grabbed Sara by the waist and pushed her up against the tile wall. She made a small "ah!" sound in response to the cold wall, but didn't protest when he attacked her lips with a passionate kiss.

Like her dream in the elevator, she felt his hands roaming her body. He had applied some soap to his fingers and began washing her. He started at her neck and soaped all of the areas between her nose and her toes. As he reached down to attend to her legs, he could not help but feel all of the excitement that was growing within him! To be so close to her was making him so hard that he could barely keep his mind on what he was doing. He made sure to pay special attention to the area between her legs. She began to move with him as he massaged her gently. Slowly touching each part of her body as though it was a gift to him.

She then returned the favor and began soaping him clean. She made sure she took her time when she massaged the liquid soap into his erection. She rubbed gently, but with a mission.

"Oh God," he whispered into her ear when she stood back up "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait!"

"Then let's not wait" she whispered back.

They left the shower, toweling each other quickly. Sara felt herself being picked up and carried to the bed full of rose petals.

He gently placed her on the bed and leaned over her to give her the most passionate kiss she ever had.

The kiss quickly moved down her body to her breasts. He held each one and spent several moments making her squirm with anticipation as he applied pressure from his lips and teeth to the most tender areas of her breast.

His hand moved down her waist and again slowly began exploring her most private parts. He used his strong hands to rub and massage her to the point where she was ready to explode. He watched her face as she reacted to his touches. She was completely under his spell.

"Gil" she said, "I...need...you...inside...me...NOW!"

He brought himself back to laying face to face with her. The anticipation was great. He wanted nothing more than to please her. He had been so worried about not living up to her expectations, that he was almost scared. But it was a good kind of scared. And he was willing to put forth whatever effort he needed to make her happy.

He entered her carefully at first. He was rather large and very excited, so he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt her. But after the first few seconds, he could barely control his own responses to her body and her rhythms.

His movements began to speed with hers until they both felt themselves totally release all of the built up tension that had been between them for years.

They lay there in silence.

"Wow" she said.

"Wow yourself" he replied.

"Think we could shower together more often?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command" was his answer as he picked up her hand and led her back to the bathroom.

"Now?" she said, not able to conceal her delight at the view of the excitement arriving back in his body.

"Follow me." He said.

And she did.

_TBC_

Click the button and let me know if you are enjoying this story!

Ah to be loved by Gil Grissom! Sara is one lucky lady!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 12

They woke early Christmas morning to a light dusting of snow on the windows.

Griss had been up for a while and had opened his laptop to begin a once-over of his very full inbox.

Sara lifted her head, at first scared to find herself alone in the big bed. But when she realized he was near by, she relaxed.

"Merry Christmas" he said to her, as he stood up from the desk and quickly got back in to bed beside her.

This felt so right.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

"Best sleep I've had in years" she replied.

No wonder why.

He asked if she was ready for breakfast and she said yes. He called down to the front desk to check on the hours for breakfast and was told that there was a box breakfast coming to each room. A knock at the door moments later indicated that breakfast had arrived.

Sunni, the owner's wife, was delivering to all of the guests in the B&B and wishing them a "Happy Christmas."

Grissom wished her the same, accepting the box and the coffees from Sunni's tray, closing the door behind himself with his foot.

"Gil," she said, "I don't care if there is a steak in that box, I'm starving!"

"Well, I see someone worked up an appetite" he chuckled as he delivered the box to her.

Just as quickly as it was delivered, he disappeared into the bathroom.

She opened the box and began setting the bagels, apples and fresh yogurt on the table across from the bed. There were two small cartons of juice and a small jar of jam. She laid out the napkins and the silverware and began to spread cream cheese on her bagel.

He stepped out of the bathroom, eyes twinkling, with a smile from ear to ear.

"What on earth are you up to?" she asked curiously.

"Santa wanted to know if you were a good girl this year, and I told him yes" he said "so he left you these!" as he handed over three small gifts. The boxes were wrapped immaculately with silver paper and blue ribbon.

"Gil" she said, "This trip was my gift!"

"Well then I guess Santa will have to take these back!" he teased.

"Don't you dare!" she replied. She laughed at his shocked face when she grabbed the gifts and sat back down on the small sofa. She looked like a very content child, wondering which one she should open first. One was a small square box, one was a long rectangular box, and the third was long, slim and rectangular.

"Which one first?" she asked.

"Whichever you please," he replied.

She opened the first box. It was a long slim jewelry box, much like the one her charm bracelet had come in.

She opened it carefully and lifted the lid. She was awestruck to see a gold necklace, the same kind of pattern as her bracelet, but on the charm was a single, brilliant diamond.

"Gil, this is just too much!" she cried.

"No dear, there is nothing too much for you!" he whispered into her ear as he sat down beside her on the sofa.

"God Gil, its beautiful" she whispered in amazement.

"It pales in comparison to the woman who will wear it," he replied. She looked deeply into his eyes and took his chin in her hand. She pulled him close and kissed him with all of her heart and soul.

"Thank you Gil" she said. "I have never had anything like this and I will treasure it forever!"

He leaned over and helped her place the necklace around her neck. It was a perfect fit and the diamond did not outshine the sparkle of her eyes.

The second box held an envelope. She opened it and found a certificate for dinner for two, Christmas Day, on the London Eye. He explained that the Eye was an oversized Ferris wheel on the Thames with the best views of old London. They would have their own private car, catered and waited upon by private staff. "Oh, I forgot to mention, they have the best champagne too!" he added.

She thanked him again. It was hard to believe that this man was the same man she had worked for all these years. She had not seen this side of him. So generous. So thoughtful. She suspected that he had it in him, but he always seemed to carefully protect that private side. She had been the only one who could see over the walls he had built. But seeing over the walls was no where near as fulfilling as getting him to let the walls down completely.

She proceeded to open the third box. Curious, she thought, it seems like it was very light. She opened the lid and found in it a single key.

"To my townhouse." he explained. "You can come and go as you please."

She was shocked. While it seemed that things were moving very quickly, she realized that this was an indication that his feelings for her had been around for a while. Maybe as long as she had cared for him?

"Sara," he said calmly, "I have loved you forever."

"Gil, get out of my head!" she said as she felt his eyes flash with passion.

"This is it for me," he stated, "I want no one but you ever again in my life. You are the missing part of me."

She almost cried. Sniffing slightly she replied, "Gil, I have loved you for years. This is my dream come true! But I don't need gifts to make me happy! All I need is you!"

He held her tightly as she fingered the key that was his token of commitment to her and their relationship.

"I love you Sara Sidle," he said.

"Gil, I have never loved anyone as I love you," she said.

She stood up and put her hands out to him. He grabbed her hands and she pulled him back to the bed.

"Let me show you" she whispered into his ear as he followed her down.

A/N: Many many thanks to those who have reviewed and to the new friends I am making! Please clicky-click on that little button and let me know if you are still enjoying! I'm going to a add a little CSI adventure soon. :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 13

They spent most of the next couple of hours alternating between their breakfast and their bed. They had found places on each others bodies that they loved to be touched. They had discovered likes and dislikes. Griss had even discovered her ticklish spots.

Sara brought her gifts for Gil to the bed. He opened the first one and was pleased to see a photograph of him and the team taken earlier that year before all of the bad things had begun happening to them. He noticed how close he stood to Sara. Almost protecting her. He thought about how long he had denied his feelings for her. This photo made him feel very content.

The second gift was a book. A small pocket guide to the insects and reptiles of England. Inside the cover was a small inscription – To Gil, To happy memories, Love Sara.

"How in the world?" he asked.

"Remember when you went to the restroom in the airport?" she asked. "I bought it in the bookstore!"

"Wow," he replied. "This is really thoughtful!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

The final gift was a card. He opened it carefully and was shocked to see his own face smiling back at him.

"My Stratosphere pass!" he exclaimed! He thought it had been lost when his wallet had been stolen three months ago. "And it's been renewed!" he said excitedly!

"Once I explained to them what had happened and who it was for, Stan at the Stratosphere was more than happy to help me!" she smiled. Clearly this had been just the right gift for the man who has everything he ever wanted.

He was moved by her thoughtfulness. He thanked her again, found his wallet and slid his new card into the front pocket.

"I love you!" he said.

"I know" she replied. Smiling.

"Let's email my mother and wish her a Merry Christmas," he said.

"Let's" she replied.

They brought the laptop to the bed and opened it to begin sorting through the inbox.

The first email was from Catherine, it's subject line was marked "Where the hell are you? THIS IS URGENT!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Catherine was melodramatic at best. She was probably just mad that he had not checked in with her yet.

He opened the message.

To: G. Grissom

Fr: C. Willows

Dt: Dec 24

Re: Where the hell are you? THIS IS URGENT!

OK Gil, I know you are a private person, but your mom just called to see if I could relay a message to you.

Clearly, you are not with your mom.

What the hell Gil?

Call the woman. She's beside herself!

Oh yeah, Merry Christmas wherever you are. Nick, Warrick, and Greg all send their best.

BTW I got a postcard from Brass who said "Feliz Navidad" and not much else. I guess he is enjoying his vacation.

Call Your Mother!

Cat

"Busted!" Sara laughed!

"Man she is never going to let this go!" he replied, shaking his head.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Its noon" she replied.

"So that makes it what time in LA?" he asked.

"Too early to call anyone we know!" she replied.

He opened a new email and began to type:

Mom,

I'm fine. Remember I told you I was going to London for the holidays? I don't have cell service here, so I was unable to call you today. I'm sorry.

I hope you and Peter are doing well and enjoying the holidays. Did you enjoy your gifts? Thanks so much for the sweater and the gift card. As always, it is exactly right.

Know that I am thinking of you today, as always. I will call you after new years when I return to Vegas.

Love you Mom

Gil

Reading over his shoulder, Sara knew she had made the right choice. One of her foster mothers had told her to judge a man by the way he treated his mother. Clearly, Griss held his mother in the highest regard. She smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Are you going to reply to Catherine?" she inquired.

"That's next. But it make take both of us to throw her off our tracks" he said.

To: C. Willows

Fr: G. Grissom

Dt: Dec 25

Re: Re: Where the hell are you? THIS IS URGENT!

Catherine

Thank you for your concern. I am fine and actually in London England at the moment. I had to leave at the last moment to take care of a personal matter. While I did tell mother this, you can understand that at her advanced age, she sometimes forgets.

Please send my best holiday wishes to the team. If Sara should call from her Aunt's please also send my regards for the holiday season.

I will check back in email later to make sure you haven't had a heart attack.

Yes, I contacted my mother.

Regards,

Gil

"Nice touch!" she said, "the bit about sending me your regards!

He hit send. "I thought you'd like that!"

Nothing else seemed to be pressing, so they closed the computer and moved it back to the desk.

"Let's go for a walk!" he suggested.

They dressed in a warm jacket and jeans, Sara grabbed her gloves because it was damp and cold out.

They walked down to Victoria Station and found that all of the tourist joints were open for business.

"It's a highly multi-cultural city" Grissom explained when Sara seemed puzzled about the fact that everything seemed open.

"Want to take a bus tour?" he asked.

"Do we have time?" she said, thinking about their dinner plans.

"Good point, let's table that for another time and just walk around the block," he suggested.

They found a small souvenir shop on one of the corners. There were stacks of t-shirts, key chains, bells and trinkets of all shapes and sizes. Sara picked up a t-shirt that read "Mind the Gap" and laughed.

She had to have it.

They purchased the t-shirt and a pair of gloves for Griss and began walking back towards the hotel. On the corner, there was a small boutique with beautiful dresses displayed in the window. One caught Sara's eye. It was a beautiful teal blue with a small strap shoulders. Griss saw her admiring it.

"It would look beautiful on you!" he said.

"Yeah it would" she replied. "But the store is closed today so I guess I could try it on another day"

"Sure," he said," We have plenty of time"

They walked back to the Lemontree and climbed the stairs to their room.

Sara pulled out her black pantsuit and told him that she needed to shower. "By myself so I can actually get clean this time" she said.

He didn't argue.

She closed the bathroom door and decided to settle into the clawfoot tub instead of the shower. She called through the door to him. "Gil, I'm going to jump into the tub!" she said.

He replied, "That's a great idea. I'm going to go down and see if I can find us a cup of tea ok?"

He went downstairs in search of Mike and Sunni. He found them and explained his plight. Sunni smiled broadly. She wondered if they were newlyweds? This man clearly was smitten by the beautiful brunette he was traveling with.

Sunni assured him that she would take care of his problem and would call his room in an hour.

Before he left the front desk, he got two cups of tea and two boxes of Smarties, apparently some kind of chocolate candy, and headed back to the room.

He knocked on the bathroom door and was told he could enter. He could hardly control his excitement upon entering and seeing Sara up to her neck in bubbles in the tub.

He walked over to her and asked if she needed someone to wash her back?

"Who would that be?" she inquired.

"Well, I guess I could do it for you!" he said, trying his best to sound unexcited.

"Cool it" he said to himself, "Gotta try to stay dry for at least another 30 minutes!"

He grabbed the washcloth and the soap and began gently massing the soap into her back. It smelled incredible. Like a spring day, he thought. The bubbles were starting to melt away, and more of her beautiful body could be seen through the water.

"Um Sara, I got you some tea, would you like it in the tub?" he asked, trying to distract himself from her breasts and her long, beautiful neck.

"No, I'll get out and join you now!" she replied.

He left her in the bathroom to give her some privacy. And to wait for his delivery. As promised, within another 10 minutes, Sunni was at the door.

Sara looked up, surprised that anyone would be there.

Griss stood up, went to the door and had a quiet conversation with the person on the other side. Sara drew in a breath as she saw the teal dress come through the opening.

"How did you…..?" she said.

"Thanks Sunni" Griss said, as he closed the door.

"She knew the owner of the shop" Grissom told her, "and in the spirit of Christmas, they were willing to bring it to you!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, dragging him backwards toward the bed. They fell into the duvet, laughing at Grissom's attempt to prevent the dress from being crumpled by their fall. He carefully placed the dress on the sofa, and quickly returned to the bed where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

Of course, they had to shower again before dinner.

_CSI 3 GSR_

Please clicky-click on that little button and let me know if you are still enjoying!

A little romance, a little adventure, then a lot more romance! The more reviews I get, the faster I post!

Thanks to Sarapals, Moochiecat, UniqueInsanity, Edge15684, CSI-GSR-BILLY-LOVER, GSR 309, wasspratlurid quimby, GSR Fan 82, buckit and to everyone else that has left kind words for my tale! I'm glad you are enjoying!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 14

The night was clear and cold. The cab ride had been very short and fortunately, since the Eye was reserved for private parties only this evening, there was no line.

Grissom escorted his stunning companion to the base where the queue usually formed. They were taken to their car, the door closed and their waiter greeted them.

The waiter, Ethan, reminded them both of Greg. He was young, upbeat, funny, and had crazy hair. As they were seated, he began to tell them about the eye and about the sights that could be seen from here.

Ethan was meticulous when it came to his service of their meal. He confirmed that Sara was vegetarian and that Grissom was not. He served the appetizer quickly, with glasses of champagne that never ran dry, and stood back while the couple enjoyed their meal.

As they finished their stuffed mushrooms, they stood up to take a walk over to the edge of the cart. The windows were made of a thick glass with handrails placed just inside the wall for the safety of the guests.

Grissom put his arm around Sara and leaned over to her ear to whisper, "You look stunning this evening Miss Sidle."

She giggled. Funny to hear Sara giggle he thought to himself.

"You don't look so bad yourself Dr Grissom!" she replied. The increased the pressure on her back and pulled her towards him, joining her in a passionate kiss. As the cart reached its highest point, they could see the city and all of the lights.

"Gilbert," she said, "This is the most romantic evening I have ever had."

This touched him beyond belief. It was amazing to him that a woman as beautiful and smart as Sara Sidle was had never had someone to show her this kind of romance. Although, it did make him happy that he could be the one.

He loved London and Paris. But he loved Sara more than anything else in the world.

"Sara," he started in complete seriousness, "I can't tell you how or way, but for some reason, this last month has been more than I could have ever expected. I feel like I have a new focus on life and its all because of you. I have never been so happy."

"Me too!" she said, "I knew that "this" was right."

She smiled. She was content to be standing next to this man. It didn't matter where they were. She would follow. But clearly, something was on her mind.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked.

Gil laughed. "Yes, we have to go back" he replied, "Our family is at the lab."

"But how are we ever going to go back to not touching, not feeling, not being able to share our love?" she seemed sad "I'm scared that things will change."

"No dear" he replied "I promise that we will work it out and we will be together."

"You promise?" she asked?

"I promise" he replied as he pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket.

"Another memory for you!" he said.

She opened the box and found the charm of the London Eye. They added it to the bracelet and kissed again.

Ethan cleared his throat to announce that their main course was being served. They sat together, eating their lobster and shrimp dinner and the company of the best friend each had ever had.

When the evening was over, Grissom tipped Ethan with a $100 pound note. He had been so patient and discreet that for most of the meal, they didn't even know he was there. Very difficult work to do in a metal and glass box that was about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide.

"Merry Christmas Ethan," Sara added. "And thank you so much for the excellent work this evening!"

Ethan thanked them both, escorted them to the door, and then began to clean up.

Griss and Sara went back to the cab waiting area, picked up a cab and headed back towards the hotel. Both full from a wonderful dinner, slightly tipsy from all the champagne, and madly in love with the other.

Upon climbing the stairs, they fought each other to remove coats, shoes, clothing, and underclothes. They fell in to bed laughing, comfortable, ready for love.

"Not too late tonight" he whispered into her ear, "We have plans for tomorrow morning early!"

"Ok Gil, but I have plans for right now!" as she began to move down his stomach, placing kisses down his chest to his abdomen, and continuing down until she heard him gasp at the idea of what her plans included.

a/n

A little romance, a little adventure, then a lot more romance! The more reviews I get, the faster I post!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 15

He dreamed most of the night.

"Wouldn't you jump too if you had to live with Mrs. Roper?"

"I don't even have to turn around…Sara Sidle" he heard himself saying.

"That's me" was her reply.

He saw himself turn to face her. She was as beautiful then as she is now he thought.

Things had been so different then. He had asked her to come to Vegas to help investigate Warrick. He needed an impartial professional to be sure that Warrick had been investigated thoroughly. He had hoped she would love Vegas as much as he did and opt to stay.

His memory drifted back to San Francisco. The beautiful brunette entered his classroom wearing jeans and her ever-present tank top. He stopped to watch her find a seat. When she stayed after class to ask additional questions three days in a row, he felt that she was attracted to him as he was to her. They had gone out to dinner, but being a gentleman, he kissed her at the door and left.

They had emailed back and forth. He took great interest in her career. They clearly had a connection. But he felt that he was too old for her. 15 years is just too much life difference.

He dated other women, but none held his interest like Sara.

"Chalk dust" he heard her voice say as she touched his face. He could feel her near, smell her cologne, feel her warmth. Could she want the same thing he did?

"Grissom, pin me down" he heard. And again he was in the layout room, helping her recreate a crime scene. She was so close, he could feel her minty breath on his face.

"Lucky, I'm wearing loose pants," he thought.

But the moment then became an argument. How he wished he could go back to those times and take her in his arms.

But overnight he had become her supervisor and as he got accustomed to his new position, he became afraid that she would be judged if they began the relationship that they clearly both wanted.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he heard her ask.

His answer was yes. But he just looked at her over his glasses as she explained how she was tormented by the memory of Kay Shelton. And then she walked away, leaving him with his mouth open and his heart racing.

They had been dancing around this relationship for so long, that it seemed like it would never happen.

Now, he thought of the beautiful woman in the teal silk dress that had dined with him in the most romantic Christmas dinner he had ever experienced.

"Do we have to go back?" he heard her say, "I don't want things to change."

He understood why she would worry. He'd been stupid. What a total jerk. Here was the most wonderful woman he had ever met, who had moved to be with him, and patiently waited while he, as Jim Brass would say, "Pulled his head out of his ass." He had always thought that he was doing it for her, but now he could clearly see that it was the love that he felt that scared him. And he ran.

But the days of running were over.

He was going to have to make this up to her. He realized that even if he spent his who life trying, he might never be able to make up for the pain he had caused her.

But he would do it, or would die trying.

A/N:

OK that one was short, but sweet. Now on to the adventure…..

Please review! Its what I live for!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 16

The next morning, they got up early and went off to explore. They ended up in Convent Gardens where they watched Punch and Judy in their never-ending fight.

Walking the streets of London, hand in hand, they browsed through the stalls of the flea market. There were artists with all kinds of jewelry and other pieces to sell. Grissom tried to buy Sara some silver earrings, but she adamantly refused, saying he had already spent far too much on her.

They found a small pub and sat down to lunch. They were overlooking the Camden Locks and watching the small boats float down the river.

They talked about everything and nothing.

Suddenly, there was a rush of police and the sound of sirens blaring outside the doors of the restaurant. They quickly paid the tab and went outside to investigate.

"You know we are on vacation right?" she said to him, smiling broadly.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see what's happening?" he replied.

"I didn't say that!" she smiled back.

They found the cause of all the excitement.

A World War II bomb had been discovered – unexploded - while a construction team was digging a new foundation.

The Bobbies were doing a wonderful job keeping the crowds away. But Griss quickly found a kindred soul in the man who appeared to be leading the investigation.

He introduced himself and Sara and asked how often they found this type of ordinance in the city?

The cop, Detective Lord, informed them that this happened every now and then. Usually they were not armed and no danger. The bomb squad was working this one.

Detective Lord was called away by a young woman in a uniform. "Sir" she said, "the bomb has been disarmed, but you've got to come look at this spider inside the casing!"

The word spider caught Griss's attention. Sara knew he was gone!

Griss explained to Detective Lord that he was a PhD in entomology and an experienced CSI and would love to help check out any insect evidence found in or around the bomb. Detective Lord willing accepted the help.

Griss and Sara both crossed the crime tape and walked towards the trench that had been recently abandoned by everyone except the police and the bomb squad.

Grissom looked down to where the young woman was standing beside a sample container with a small black spider in it.

"A button spider!" he exclaimed. "Don't let it get near you!" he spoke to anyone who was listening. "Are there any more around?"

They were able to locate 5 of these small arachnids.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sara. She recognized this look.

"Button spiders are found only in Southern Africa and Kuwait" he said, rather puzzled. "But they are as deadly as the black widow back in the States" he added.

"What in the world is an African spider doing on a bomb buried in London," she asked.

"That appears to be the question,' he replied.

Gil explained what he had found. The detective seemed grateful to be getting help from this apparently very knowledgeable American.

Grissom and Sara joined Detective Lord back at his office. They were discussing the presence of the spiders when the fingerprints from the bomb casing came back. They had been indistinguishable, as if someone had tried to wipe them clean.

"We see that all the time back in Vegas," Sara said.

"Well, it's a shame" said Detective Lord, "But there was a loose hair in the casing, so we are hoping to be able to retrieve some DNA from it." He explained.

"Can I offer you some tea?" he asked the couple.

They both accepted. Detective Lord offered a tour of the lab, which they both also graciously accepted.

It was a nice lab. Very clean and well stocked with the latest and greatest equipment. The GSM was brand new and the tech offered to show Sara how the new features worked. She watched with fascination as the tech worked her magic with the buttons and pulled a report from the printer nearby.

"We really need to do an upgrade Griss," she said.

"Ah, always wanting new toys!" he replied with a broad smile.

Detective Lord walked them to the door. He thanked them again for the help. Grissom let him know that they would be staying at the Lemontree for another few days and to feel free to call if he needed any more help with the spiders. He whispered to Detective Lord "But not tomorrow or the next day as we will be in Paris." He checked to make sure Sara had not heard.

Detective Lord smiled and wished them a safe trip. He gave Grissom his business card and they all shook hands amicably.

A police officer had driven them back to the hotel, chatting politely about American politics and movies. They had enjoyed the conversation, but were tired and needed some rest.

As they landed in the bed, fully clothed, fully tired, they found themselves in each other's arms.

"Early day tomorrow dear," he said as he kissed her on the head.

"Why?" she inquired.

"You will have to wait and see!" was his only reply.

Within minutes, they were sound asleep. Peaceful. But tonight, thankfully, no dreams haunted him.

A/N:

I love getting notification that someone has read my story. Would you please send me one? :o) Happy GSR Author! Even if you have never sent one before, try it! You might like it! And for Sarapals, I promise there is some smut coming soon! Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 17

Sara woke the next morning to find Grissom dressed and holding out two backpacks.

"I took the liberty of packing for you!" he announced.

"Too early" she grumbled as she rolled back over and placed her head under the pillow.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get up" he said as he pulled the duvet off of her sleepy body.

"Gilbert!" she said. She sounded angry, but the smile on her face revealed that she was excited about what he had planned for the day.

She checked her watch. It was only 5 am. She groaned.

"OK let me at least get in to some clean clothes and brush my teeth." She demanded.

He went and got two cups of coffee and two croissants from downstairs. They quickly ate the light breakfast and when the front desk called to say their cab had arrived, they went downstairs.

Grissom stopped and mentioned to Mike that there was a laptop in the locked briefcase in their room, and asked if it could be placed somewhere safe until they returned. Mike agreed to take care of it and wished them a safe journey.

"Where are we headed?" Sara asked as they got into the cab.

"St. Pancras," he replied to both her and the cabbie.

She looked puzzled. "What is a St. Pancras?" she asked.

"You'll see!" he said. She snuggled up beside him and tried to tickle him.

"Now, now, Miss Sidle, there will be none of that!" he laughed "At least not in the back of a cab!" he chuckled.

They arrived quickly at the train station. "Oh a train station! We must be going somewhere!" she deduced.

They entered the train station and Grissom pulled out the tickets. He handed Sara's to her and reached into the pocket of her backpack to pull out her passport.

"You'll need this to get to France," he said, smiling.

She was beside herself with joy. "Paris? Really? Seriously? I've always wanted to go there!"

"I know" he replied, smiling at her, and gently reaching down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas again!"

After clearing customs, they boarded the train, and as the train started moving, Sara found herself drifting back to sleep.

Her mind wandered back to the elevator at the Luxor. Had it been only a month since that day? It felt like they had been together forever. She thought about the nights in Vegas, spending every moment together, working side by side on their crime scenes and spending intimate moments together at his townhouse and her apartment. She thought she had known him so well, but this past week had presented a man she did not expect. Generous, loving, tender and emotional. She was happy to find this side of Grissom. She dreamed of Paris and sitting on the Seine with the man she loved.

He kissed her cheek. "Wake up dear, nous sommes arrive!"

They disembarked the train at Gare du Nord, and reset their watches for Paris time.

"Now," he said, "Let's find the Eiffel tower!" as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the street.

They found a cab quickly and Grissom instructed the driver "nous amène à la Tour Eiffel le plus rapidement possible!"

Sara laughed. "Since when do you speak French, Gil?" she asked.

"Oh there are plenty of things about me you don't know yet!" he replied. His blue eyes sparkling.

As they came in view of the tower, crossing over the river Seine, Sara made a gasping sound.

"I had no idea how big it was!" she exclaimed. He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a fake slug on the arm.

"The Tower, Gil," she whispered, "We'll discuss the other later!"

They got out of the cab and walked over to the tower. He pulled the tickets out of his pocket and bypassed the line that had formed to gain access to the monument.

They stood in the line at the lifts and waited for their turn. They went all the way up to the top of the tower and entered the restaurant. Being an elevator, Sara grabbed Gil's hand to find some confidence, but relaxed once the views became clear from the glass windows of the lift.

Le Jules Verne was beautiful. White tablecloths and breathtaking views. They ordered lunch and were treated to a wonderful dish of curry and vegetables. They ate a creamy tiramisu for dessert and café American.

On the way back down, they stopped at the observation deck. They walked to the side facing North and looked out at the beauty that was Paris below them.

They stood holding hands, kissing, it was Paris after all! Grissom stepped back and looked at Sara.

He took a deep breath.

"Sara" he breathlessly called her name. She looked up at him, surprised to see how serious he had become.

"About that key I gave you," she looked at him, wondering if he was going to take it back.

"Let's make it permanent," he said quietly.

"Gil?" she asked, "what are you asking me?"

"I know I want to be married to you. But I also know that it is too soon for that. And I know you are skeptical about marriage. But move in with me and let's start our life together. Let me convince you that marriage is right as long as you are with the right person."

"I .. I don't know what to say…" she spoke softly as the tears began to well up behind her eyes.

"I love you Gil with all my heart but I'm scared" she admitted. "I don't know that I know how to live with someone I love. I don't want to loose what we have."

"You will NEVER loose me" he said as he pulled a small box out of his backpack. "It's not a ring," he said as he noticed the trepidation in her eyes. "But as soon as you are ready for a ring, it will be here waiting for you" he said as he patted his pocket.

She opened the box. It was, of course, a charm of the Eiffel Tower. She smiled at him. "Gil, I love you, and I will move in with you."

They discussed the idea. They would try it out at the townhouse but Sara would keep her apartment until the lease ran out in 3 months. "But when you have made your final decision," he added, "I want to buy you a house that you can call your own, and give us a place that we can start our new lives together."

They locked in a powerful, soulful kiss. As they did, they received a round of applause from those around who had watched the magical moment between these two Americans. It was a beautiful moment.

"I don't need a charm to remind me of these memories!" she whispered into his ear.

"I have an even better idea for a new memory!" he said as they headed towards a cab that would take them to their hotel.

A/N:

Smut Alert Smut Alert Smut Alert Can't be in Paris without Smut!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Dear Readers: There is smut in this chapter. Just a gentle warning!

Chapter 18

The Boutique Hotel du Prince de Galles was small but elegant. Not quite a B&B as she was expecting, but it was tastefully decorated and quiet, away from the tourist areas.

They checked in, Grissom speaking fluently in French to the clerk. He received the key and a card. The card was the key to the light switch, he relayed to Sara in English.

As they approached the elevator; they both looked a little concerned. The door slid open to reveal a tiny "lift" that could barely accommodate their two bodies and back packs.

"Maybe we should take the stairs," she suggested. She really didn't like elevators that much, but she was with Grissom, so she'd be ok.

They stepped in, pressed 10 and the elevator slowly, creaking and shaking, began to ascend to the higher floors. She held his hand.

"Don't laugh at me," she demanded.

"Yes Dear," he replied. "I just don't get you and elevators Sara. You are one of the strongest, bravest CSIs in the US and you are scared of elevators?"

"Flattery will get you anywhere!" she replied, glossing over his discreet inquiry about her fear of elevators.

They arrived at the 10th floor and the elevator doors slid open to reveal a pitch-dark corridor.

"What's up with the lights?" She asked.

She held the elevator door open while he walked down the hallway in search of 1010. He found it but struggled with unlocking the door until he realized that he had to turn the key backwards to what Americans usually did.

He opened the door and slid the business card sized card into the slot in the wall and the lights came on. He looked at the room, but was disappointed to find the room had two twin beds.

"Ok Sara, I'm in, come on down." He called.

She released the elevator and came down to the room.

Sara began to giggle uncontrollably. "Twin beds?" she asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"There must be a mistake!" he insisted as he picked up the phone on the table between the two beds.

"Allo?" he said, "Nous semblons avoir la mauvaise pièce." Even though she did not speak French, Sara understood that Grissom was telling the clerk that there appeared to be a problem.

He remained quiet while listening to the clerk.

Grissom looked at Sara and shook his head. « Merci » he replied.

"You won't believe this, but due to the holidays, this is the only room they had."

"Well then I guess we will just get even closer!"

The room was set up with a shower on one side and the commode on the other side of the sleeping area. The shower was very small and there was no tub. The windows were very old, thick paned glass that seemed to catch the rays of sunlight in a prism. A small TV on the top of the armoire got exactly two channels. Both of which were in French.

They clearly were going to have to find a way to keep themselves busy tonight!

"Dibs on the shower" she called as she laid her backpack down on the bed closest to the door.

When she got out of the shower, she found Gil engrossed in a Discovery channel type show about French shipbuilders.

"Interesting?" she asked.

"Not as interesting as what I see right now" he said, raising an eyebrow at her long legs coming out from under the very small towel.

"Go shower," she demanded.

"Yes dear," he replied.

She opened the backpack and found a black negligee that she had not seen before and black thong underwear to match. No wonder he had been so anxious to pack for her! He was really becoming a man of surprises!

When he came out of the bathroom, she had donned the lingerie and gotten herself comfortable on the other bed.

"I didn't recognize this, I hope its ok that I put it on!" she said, teasing him.

"Well, um, yes" he looked down at the floor, momentarily embarrassed. "I bought it for you because I didn't think you'd want to sleep in sweats in Paris."

"Dr Grissom, you know full well that you bought it for YOU because you didn't want me to sleep in sweats in Paris!" she insisted.

Caught. He admitted his guilt, "Your right. And I'm glad I did it!" he said as he pounced on the bed.

He was quickly over top of her, kissing her, nuzzling her, and making her want more!

The bed was very small so they had to use extra caution not to fall off! But the small bed was no problem for these adventurous lovers. It just presented a new challenge. He rolled over onto his back and quickly noticed that he liked the view from this angle. His eyes sparkled as he was able to look at her body as it worked its magic on his. He was quickly aroused to the point of no return.

She noticed how quickly he had become turned on. "Not tiring of me yet?" she inquired.

"Never" he growled in a low, sexy voice as he grabbed her hips and rocked himself against her. He could feel the warmth of her body against his and it was making him crazy with desire. He reached up and moved the silky covering away from her breasts and began to rub them gently. She bent down to give him easier access and he accepted by using his teeth and his tongue to create a frenzy in her.

He reached down to the thong and moved it aside so he could enter her. She gave a quick gasp when he did so, but quickly the gasp turned to a moan. Now she was in control and he was enjoying every moment of it.

She reached behind her to massage his most delicate areas. He responded with a roar and grabbed her hips again trying to take back control.

"No cherie," she whispered in her very best French accent, "its my turn tonight!"

She threw her head back and allowed his hands to freely roam her body while she slowly moved her hips back and forth, trying her best to make him feel as exhilarated as she did.

"Sara" he said, panting, "I'm going to …. Sara…. I can't wait much…"

"I'm not asking you to wait," she replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" he asked her gently.

"So close, just keep going," she answered.

"Sara." he moaned "Sara look at me, open your eyes."

She did. She had never had a man ask her to do this before, but she would do anything for this man.

"I want to watch you" was all he said. He pulsed with excitement, entering her warm core and loosing all control of his reaction.

At that moment, they both hit their release. He watched with great joy as her face indicated total satisfaction. He loved the feeling of her warm contractions on his body, and now, after seeing how peaceful her face became with the release, he was totally satisfied.

"We may have to get twin beds for the townhouse," she grinned.

"If it means sex like this every night, I'll order them today!" he replied.

They fell back into each others arms and sound asleep.

Paris – it was their city and it would keep calling them back!

***A/N How was that for smutty?***


	19. Chapter 19

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 19

After they checked out of the hotel, they spent the rest of the day exploring the city.

They went to the Louvre where Sara stood fascinated by the Mona Lisa. It was much smaller than she had imagined, but brilliant nonetheless.

A statue called "The Winged Victory" mesmerized Gil. The headless female form was made of marble and, according to the information, dated back to 190 BC.

"She is meant to be standing on the prow of a ship," he explained, "and did you notice that the right side of the body is far less detailed than the left?"

"Well yes, now that you mention it, it does appear to be the case," she replied.

"It was thought that, because of the placement of the statue in its original niche, the artist was more detailed on the left side because the right would not be seen!" he said.

"But its amazingly detailed even considering the fact that it was not meant to be seen!" she replied. Amazed, as always, by the random knowledge that Gil seemed to possess.

After a light lunch at the café across the street, Griss grabbed Sara by the hand as they walked to the launch area for the boat tour up the Seine. Although the weather was cool, they found warmth in each other. They bought chocolate chaud and snuggled up as they floated past the magnificence that is Paris.

Once the boat tour concluded, they grabbed a cab and headed for Notre Dame. The cathedral was awe inspiring inside and out. They listened to the church bells tolling the hour.

"Did you know," he quizzed her "The largest bell in Notre Dame's bell tower is named Emmanuel and that it was cast in 1631. It actually weighs over 28,000 pounds!"

"Wow!" she replied, "That amazing!"

After the tour, Gris looked at his watch and told her that it was time to head back.

She was disappointed that they had to leave Paris so soon.

"I promise," he said, blue eyes flashing with delight, "I will bring you back to Paris again and again."

She smiled back, nodding in agreement, "Yes Gilbert, this will be our city!" Little did she know how right she was!

A/N

Getting ready to finish with a big bang! If you are a GSR shipper, I think you will like the ending of this one! Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Now hold on to your seats, cause here is where it really gets good!

Chapter 20

The train ride back to London was uneventful. They sat, holding hands, talking about the future.

"I will call the movers as soon as we get back to Vegas," he told her. "We'll schedule the move for our first day off."

"Gil," she replied, "there's no hurry, I am not going to change my mind!"

He smiled at her. "I know honey," he replied, "but I just can't wait!"

She laughed. Things had happened so fast. But she had never felt as content and peaceful as she felt at this moment. She fingered her charm bracelet and smiled at the warm memories that came flooding in to her mind.

"I'd love to have a dog," she said.

He laughed. He had thought about a dog before but had never acted on the idea.

"I would too," he said, "but lets wait until we buy a house and have a back yard!"

She thought that was a good idea and confirmed her agreement with a kiss on the cheek.

They arrived back at the Lemontree around 4 pm. Thankfully, they had remembered to set their watches back to London time. Neither was terribly hungry, so they decided to go back to the hotel and make a decision about what to do for the rest of the evening.

They were met at the front desk by both Mike and Sunni who were excited to see the couple.

"Wow I'm glad you are back!" said Mike.

"Yes, its been crazy around here!" added Sunni.

They were puzzled by the greeting.

"Detective Lord has been ringing all day" Mike explained. "He wants you to call him the moment you get in!"

Mike agreed to retrieve the laptop from the secured storage area and he handed it to Grissom.

They climbed the stairs and opened the door to their room, to find a huge bouquet of roses and a bottle of the best French champagne, chilled and waiting for them.

Grissom found the note. He opened it and chuckled at it's contents.

"Sara," he said, "you will not believe this!"

She stepped beside him and read over his shoulder:

Dr Grissom and CSI Sidle:

I wanted to thank you for your excellent assistance with our bomb sight earlier this week. Your revelation of the African button spiders helped us to quickly narrow down the source of the bomb and with the DNA found on the hair, we were able to quickly resolve a potential terrorist situation.

If there comes a time when I can ever repay you for your assistance, please do not hesitate to call me.

Regards,

Detective John Lord, LPD

She looked down to the table where the note had been sitting. There was a copy of today's newspaper with the story of the American tourists who helped solve a terrorist plot. The photos staring back at them were clearly Grissom and Sara from their work IDs.

"Looks like we are famous!" she said.

"Oh, no" he replied. "This will be on Conrad's desk by tomorrow morning!"

She gasped. It had to have been too good to be true. "No way Gil," she said, trying to deny what she knew to be true, "Surely there is no interest in this type of news at the LVPD."

"No," he replied, "but newspapers are constantly searched for high ranking employee's names as a security precaution. I'm afraid I am considered just high enough ranking to warrant consideration."

"So, now what?" she questioned. Clearly she was completely desolate. The tears welled up behind her brown eyes. "Gil, I don't want to loose "this" thing that we have" she sniffed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "but Ecklie will have both of us fired if he can prove that we were here as a couple."

He nodded. He knew she was right.

She looked up and saw a flash brighten his face. She knew he was up to something.

He told her to quit worrying, get a bath and into her new negligee, that he would be back before she got into bed.

It took him just a little longer than he had planned, but within 2 hours, he was back, grinning like Alice's Cheshire cat.

"I thought you said you'd be back before I got into the bed!" she said, "I had to amuse myself!"

He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled out a book she had borrowed from the reading room downstairs.

"Dirty minded bug-man" she laughed at him.

He practically jumped in to the bed with her. Clearly, he was excited, in more ways than one.

"Sara" he said seriously, "My love for you is immeasurable and I refuse to loose this to the rules and regulations of our work."

She was not going to cry again. She was not a crying type of person and, although the emotional rollercoaster of the last month had been a new experience for her, she was going to be strong. For both of them.

"Sara," he continued, "I know how to win the battle and the war."

She regarded him with curiosity.

"Ok, I'm game" she replied. Not realizing the seriousness of his idea.

"Marry me." he whispered into her ear.

"What?" she replied.

"Marry me, Sara Sidle. Make me the happiest man in the world!" he said as he slid off the bed and down to his knee. He pulled out a box with a solitary diamond set in a platinum band.

"I know its sudden, but we can marry here in London, quietly and privately, and provide Ecklie with the documentation that we are married, but demand that he keep this to himself until we decide to have a big wedding in Vegas with all of our friends present."

Ok now the tears were really rolling.

"Gil" she replied. He held his breath, waiting for her to decline. He knew how she felt about marriage. She had always said that she was not anti-marriage, just anti-stupid. She felt that marriage for the wrong reason was dumb. She was not a traditionalist. But who could blame her? Her childhood certainly did not allow her an opportunity to see what a good marriage could be.

"Sara, there is no doubt of our love for each other. We are planning to live together anyhow, let's just make it official. It can still be our secret until you are ready to reveal it to our friends."

She smiled. She loved this man with all her heart. The answer had never been easier. "Yes Gil" she smiled. "But only under one condition."

"Anything" he replied.

"We have to tell your mother!'

He placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and looked like it belonged on her hand.

They fell into bed laughing. Gil told her that Sunni and Mike had instructed him on how to find a jewelry store near Victoria Station and agreed to allow them to get married in the courtyard. Sara thought it would be nice to have Mike and Sunni stand with them as attendants. Gil called Detective Lord, thanking him for the gifts and then asked how to get a marriage license and how long they would have to wait to get married. Lord explained the process and told Grissom that he would meet him tomorrow morning at the clerk of courts to try and help expedite the process.

The two fell into bed, wrapped around each other; not wanting to let go for fear that this wonderful dream would end.

"I want to make love to my fiancé" he whispered into her ear.

"Your fiancé would like that very much," she replied, removing the bathrobe to reveal his gift from the night before.

"God you are sexy," he said as sat beside her on the bed.

He grabbed her in his arms and spent the rest of the night proving his love.

A/N

LOL Did you see that coming?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 21

Before she woke up the next morning, Gil was online checking his email.

He read the one from his mother. She was fine, just worried about him, having forgotten their conversation about going to London. He replied back to her that he would call her the minute he arrived back in Vegas.

Next, a message from Catherine.

To: G. Grissom

Fr: C. Willows

Dt: Dec 27

Re: Is there something you forgot to tell me?

You are in London and Sara is in Canada and Brass isn't talking.

I'm a trained CSI Gil, surely you can't expect me to believe this line of bull.

Find a phone and call me.

Your friend,

Catherine

PS If I don't hear from you soon, I won't be your friend for much longer.

"Uh-oh" he thought to himself. "She's on to me. I knew it would happen, but just not that quickly."

The next message was from Brass.

To: G. Grissom

Fr: J. Brass

Dt: Dec 27

Re: Are you trying to get me killed over here?

Gil

I was watching CNN last night when I couldn't sleep. (Yes I do watch CNN.) Had an interesting story about two American CSIs who helped foil a terrorist plot. Something about a building that was being built to house a new Kuwaiti embassy, a bomb, and some spiders. Yup, sounds like you.

Funny things is that when they showed the pictures of these tourists, they sure looked a lot like you and Sara.

Funnier yet, I'm not the only one who had insomnia that night. Catherine is looking for you!

Now, I'm not answering any questions, but you may want to give her a call before my body disappears. As she rightfully points out, she is a trained CSI and there would be no evidence regarding my demise.

Help me out here buddy!

Jim

PS Send my love to Sara.

He chuckled. Seemed that Catherine's flair for the melodramatic had reached Brass. "hmmm," he thought, " I wonder if….." but then realized that idea was just too far-fetched. But they would be good for each other!

"Come on Sara, get up" he said as he kissed her head. She looked up, seeing his vivid blue eyes before anything else. She reached up and hugged him. As her hand reached up, she noticed the diamond. She was shocked to find she had not been dreaming.

"You won't believe what is going on at home!" he said to her.

"Let me brush my teeth, and then you can tell me everything." She replied.

He explained the news that the emails had contained. They laughed at how quickly Catherine had put 2 and 2 together. They were absolutely riddled with laughter as Gil read her Brass' email. They laughed all the way down the stairs to the breakfast room where Mike and Sunni were waiting to see what had transpired.

Sara held out her left hand so Sunni could see the ring and she squealed with delight.

"Mike it looks like we are going to have a wedding!" she exclaimed. Mike reached over and shook both Gil and Sara's hand and asked when they would like to have their ceremony.

Gil, after pouring a cup of coffee, responded "I know there is a waiting period, but Detective Lord said he was well connected and was going to help us get a waiver," he sipped his coffee, "so we are hoping that tomorrow might work.

Sara, Sunni and Mike all gasped and answered in unison "Tomorrow?" They laughed.

"Ok well, you get your answer and let me know as soon as possible and we will make it happen!"

Sara looked at Sunni and said "Would you mind standing up with me? You've been a good friend to me while we have been here and I'd love to have you as a witness." Sunni nearly cried.

"I'd be honored" she replied. "And, we need to get you a dress! So hurry back and we'll get something just right!"

Grissom asked Mike if he would do the honors to witness for him. Mike agreed happily and let Griss know that if he needed anything all he needed to do was ask.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed down to find Detective Lord.

He was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Great news!" he exclaimed, grabbing Griss' hand and shaking it "I was able to find a judge to grant a waiver for you, based upon your service to the country and all, and we just need to go fill out the forms. Do you have your passports with you?"

"Yes we both do" said Griss, excited to hear the news.

The three of them grabbed a lift from a police officer. They drove down to the judge's office where the paperwork was signed and filed. The clerk refused to take the registration fee, stating that the city of London owed them a great debt and that this would be his gesture to them for their work.

By noon, they were all ready to be married.

Detective Lord recommended a non-denominational officiant to perform the ceremony. As Sara was not a religious person, she was happy to have the compromise of not being married by a priest.

Everything was done. Except the dress. Oh, yes, the rings.

"What do you want to do about rings?" he asked her.

"Gil," she said, "I don't need a ring to prove my love for you." He smiled. "But the more I think about this, the more I think that I will be more than happy to share this with our family in Vegas." He smiled with the realization that she was consenting to allow this marriage to come out into the open. He could not believe his luck.

He grabbed her by the waist, hugged her and picked her up to kiss her right in the middle of the police station. "I am, undoubtedly, the happiest man in the world!" he exclaimed.

They left Detective Lord with an invitation to join them tomorrow. They asked if his wife or girlfriend could come too? He stammered a bit, looking at the floor, and mumbled, "I have a boyfriend" he managed to get out.

"That's not an issue for us," Sara explained, "Please bring him with you!"

The young Detective smiled, pleased to be thought of in such high regard and to be accepted just as he was.

"With pleasure" he replied.

"And, if you don't mind" Sara added, "I kind of need someone to walk me down the aisle."

Detective Lord jumped at the idea and grabbed her around the waist to apply a tight hug to her body! "I'd love to!" he exclaimed!

She was enjoying all of the hugs she was getting today!

They left him at the courthouse and cabbed back to the jeweler where he had purchased the diamond the night before.

"Dr Grissom" said the clerk "I see you have brought your fiancé with you! And you are right, she is a beautiful woman!"

Sara blushed. This whole fiancé thing was really kind of cool.

"Now we just need to two simple platinum wedding bands" he replied to the young man. Mark, the clerk, brought out a tray of bands and they quickly found the ones that they wanted. They were platinum and had matching Celtic knot engraved into them.

"Good choice" said Mark. "The Celtic knot is a symbol of endless love."

They smiled at each other.

He purchased the rings and they walked back to the Lemontree. Sunni was waiting at the desk.

"We need to find you a dress, so kiss your fiancé goodbye and let's get busy." she demanded.

Griss found Mike in the garden.

"Mike, do you have a phone I could use to make two international calls?" he asked.

"No problem Dr G" he replied. "Please, just call me Grissom, that's what everyone else does!"

He led Griss to the phone in the private house. Mike asked if he'd like some tea and he accepted thankfully. Mike put the kettle on and grabbed some scones, fresh butter and jam and took them to the table where Griss was seated.

He made his first call. Catherine.

"Catherine" he said "Yes I know its early, yes I know I am in trouble."

"Ex-wife?" asked Mike.

"No, more like business partner" he replied, smiling. Catherine did have a tendency to sound like an ex-wife.

When told her what was happening, he was stunned to find Catherine at a loss for words.

"Huh?" she said " You are what? I could have sworn you just said you and Sara were getting married?"

"I did" he replied.

"Hot damn," she replied. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

They concocted a little plan that they would put in motion tomorrow. He gave Catherine Mike's number and said to call if she had any questions or problems. Mike agreed to act as an intermediary and not say a word to either Sara or Sunni. This would be his wedding gift to her. He called John Lord and made the final arrangements for this surprise.

They ate a special dinner provided by Sunni and Mike in the private living room of the B & B. And as the light of the day faded, Sunni insisted that Sara stay in their private guest bedroom and be away from her fiancé that night. They argued with their hosts, saying that it was not necessary, but eventually agreed.

They had one more call to make.

"Peter" he said into the receiver, "Is Mom there?" he asked. Peter apparently replied yes. "Ok Peter, please tell her I'm sorry to be calling at this hour but I am in England and I needed to speak to her"

Peter relayed the information to Audra, who waited patiently to hear the reason for her son's call.

Mike turned on the speakerphone for Sara to hear the rest of the conversation. He then quietly left the room.

"Peter, I'd like you to tell mom that I am getting married tomorrow to the most beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman in the world."

Peter relayed the information. They heard a yell from the other end of the phone.

Peter replied "Gil, I believe you just made your mother very happy!"

Peter then relayed the question from Audra, "Is it Sara? Your mom asked?"

Sara gave Griss a puzzled look.

"Of course its Sara!" he replied.

Silence again, and Peter added, "Your mother said to tell you its about time!"

They both laughed. "Peter, Mom, Sara is on the line with us now" Griss explained.

"I'm so happy to be able to speak to both of you," she said. Peter paused while he relayed both messages.

Peter said "Audra can't wait to meet you in person Sara and she wants to thank you for making her son such a happy man!"

She almost cried. She knew how much Gil loved his mother and the fact that he had talked to Audra about her meant the world to her. "Please let her know that I am looking forward to that with all of my heart!"

"Ok now we have to go because we are using someone's home phone and the costs are ruinous. Peter, give mom a kiss for me, and take care of each other," he implored.

"Yes son, we will. We always have. And congratulations!"

They ended the call.

"Is Peter your stepfather?" she tried to clarify.

"No, they are not married, but they have been together for so long, they might as well have been married!'

They sat out in the courtyard, holding hands, a comfortable quiet descending upon them.

So much had changed. So much was going to change. They were standing on the brink of the rest of their lives and they were ready to take the plunge.

Sunni came out and broke up the reverie.

She spirited Sara to the guest bedroom and told Griss to get himself to bed. It would be a busy day tomorrow.

They kissed goodnight and promised to see each other tomorrow

A/N OK so I'm going to take this off story again. I know that it didn't happen like this on the show, but this is Jan-land so I'm going to finish it up with a bang!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 22

The morning finally came after a sleepless night for both of them. The day was beautiful. Crisp but not cold. No rain or snow anywhere nearby.

They ate their breakfast with their best man and matron of honor and started getting ready.

Grissom wore his grey suit. It was Sarah's favorite of all of his suits because it brought out his steel blue eyes.

Sunni and Sara got dressed in the apartment downstairs. Sara's dress was an off-white, off the shoulders silk dress. Simple in style, but perfectly accenting Sara's figure. She opted to wear only the diamond necklace and charm bracelet given to her by Gil.

Detective John Lord arrived with his friend Jake. Both were dressed immaculately in police uniforms. Jake carried a briefcase in his hand. John had an official looking envelope in his hand. The officiant arrived just after the two officers. She was an older, grey-haired woman with deep-set wrinkles that made Sara think this woman had seen much in her life.

As they began to gather in the courtyard, Gil noticed Jake was setting up his equipment on a table carefully placed by Mike. He saw an oversized laptop with a sizeable monitor and he was able to focus in on the picture being displayed on the screen.

It was Catherine, Jim, Warrick, Nick, Greg, David Hodges, David Phillips, Wendy, Archie, Henry, Mandy, Bobby, Judy and of course, Doc Robbins, all gathered around the screen. He smiled. He knew how much her friends meant to her. This would make the day perfect.

He smiled and waved to them.

They greeted him back enthusiastically.

The music began to play in the background courtesy of Jake. The selected song was not a hymn or the wedding march, but a beautiful soft song by a band Gil had heard a long time ago.

_Stay with me, my love I hope you'll always be, right here by my side if ever I need you…._

As if on cue, Sunni stepped out, followed by the bride.

Sara stepped out the back door with John Lord by her side. The gang in Vegas fell silent as they saw how beautiful Sara was in her wedding gown. They all knew that she was a stunning woman, but hardly ever got to see her in a dress or with her hair done up. She was a blushing bride.

Gilbert Grissom stood at the end of the walkway, silently watching the beautiful dark-haired angel floating towards him. How had he ever gotten so lucky? Could this really be happening? He believed right at that moment, that there had never been a man as fortunate as him. Her smile back at him let him know that she knew his thoughts and fears and was ready to make this commitment. Together.

Greg choked back the tears as he watched Sara walk down the courtyard walkway towards Grissom. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that being with Grissom was what she had wanted. He was content that she was finally where she needed to be. His sniff gave them all away.

When Sara heard Greg sniff, she looked at the monitor, she stopped dead in her tracks. Tears welling up in her eyes, she had no idea what to say. She gave a little wave, released John's arm, and ran all the way to Grissom, giving him a huge kiss and allowing him to wipe away her tears of joy.

"You did this for me?" she asked breathlessly.

"I knew it would not be a wedding unless your family was here. So here they are!" he smiled and grabbed her hands. "Let's do this."

She nodded.

The officiant began her ceremony.

She looked at the gathered group and asked "Who is the responsible party presenting this woman to be married?" she asked.

With that, John Lord stepped back, and on queue, John and the friends gathered in Vegas all replied, "WE DO!"

"Do you wish to exchange vows?" asked the woman.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Sara, I could give you so many quotations written by men much smarter and more romantic than I, but on this day, I decided to let my heart speak for itself." She smiled brilliantly at him. "Sara, I have loved you forever, and I will love you forever. Thank you for being patient with me and showing me what love really is. Without you there is no me. I am yours forever."

There was a lot of whispering in the background, and many tissues were taken from pockets.

"Gil," she began, "In my lifetime, I have never known a love such as this. I promise to stand by your side, be patient, loving and to be your partner through good and bad. We will take this journey together and I will learn, from you, what true love should be."

Catherine could not hold it together any more, and she and Wendy both started crying. It was a beautiful moment and they were all so happy to have been there to be part of it.

"In that case," the officiant said, "Who has the rings?"

John Lord stepped over to her and handed the rings to the woman.

She took both and explained, "The ring is a symbol of eternal love and commitment. As you are giving and accepting these rings as a token of your love for each other, please know that this is going to serve as a reminder of your undying love for each other. You will be reminded in good times and in bad time, in sickness and in health, that your partnership will go on until death do you part."

They exchanged rings with a simple "I do" and Gil was asked to kiss his bride. Which he did without any prompting.

The cheers from the lab in Vegas could probably have been heard without the video-conference. Clearly, everyone was excited.

"May I now present to you Dr. and Mrs. Gil and Sara Grissom" she concluded.

"Mrs. Grissom?" he asked. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Jake started the music again while Gil and Sara danced in the sunlit courtyard of the Lemontree.

_In your arms, I feel so safe and so secure. Every day is such a perfect day to spend… alone with you. _

He whispered in her ear. "I love you dear" and she simply replied "More."

_I will follow you, will you follow me, all of the days and nights that we know will be. I will stay with you, will you stay with me, just one single tear in each passing year there will be. _

As the song ended, John Lord positioned himself in the middle of the group of people and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make" he exclaimed. "On behalf of the city of London's terrorism task force, I am proud to present Dr and Mrs Grissom this check for 20,000 pounds. Their reward for helping catch Rayed Zamira and preventing the deaths of hundreds of innocent people!"

Sara and Griss stood shocked. A reward? Really?

A huge roar of applause went up from the crowd gathered in Vegas.

Griss looked puzzled. John Lord handed him the check and said "The information about the ties to Kuwait along with the DNA from the strand of hair was enough to put him away forever."

Sara and Griss smiled. They were just glad to have helped. They tried to refuse the check, but it was placed in Griss' pocket and no more was to be said about it.

Sara and Griss stopped at the video monitor and promised their friends that they would see them in a couple of days. Brass stayed after with Catherine and they were told that this was all confidential until they returned back to Vegas to meet with Ecklie and the Sheriff in private.

They thanked their guest for coming, but made their excuses to get back to their room. They all wished the couple well and waived as they headed back upstairs. They all knew what came next!

A/N The song is Follow You, Follow Me by Genesis. Written by Phil Collins, Tony Banks and Michael Rutherford.

Now how sweet was that? Wrapping it up now guys! Two chapters left!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

Chapter 23

Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut. You have been warned!

Back in their room, the continued to dance as they removed their clothing, one piece at a time, enjoying the moment.

"You look absolutely amazing," he whispered to her. "You took my breath away when I saw you cross the threshold."

"I'm glad you approve!" she replied coyly.

"But now, take it off." he insisted.

He reached up to take the barrette out of her hair. Her brown locks came cascading down over her neck and shoulders. Her eyes flashed in the excitement of the moment. She smelled so fresh and clean, like a lavender garden. He wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in her neck and loose himself in her body.

Slowly, the dress was removed, revealing a white corset and stockings with garters. He almost passed out as the blood rushed from his head to somewhere else. He let out a gasp.

"Oh God Sara' he said, "You are the most beautiful, sexiest, woman I have ever known" as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Why is it, " she smiled as she replied, "That I always seem to have less clothing on than you at this type of moment?"

He chuckled. "Because I am a very smart man!" was his reply.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and began to take off his jacket and tie. The check was still there. He pulled it out and she laid it on the table beside them.

"Later," She demanded.

He focused the rest of his energy and attention on his bride.

He was quickly undressed and laying in bed next to his radiant wife. "Wife," he said, smiling at the sound of the word, "It is now my turn to undress you!"

She smiled. "I was hoping you might say that!"

He removed the corset carefully and gripped the garter belt with his teeth, moving it slowly, patiently down her leg. Both garments were quickly discarded to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

The smell of her core sent shivers up his spine. He knew he would have to have her this way and he quickly buried his face in her soft dark curls.

"Gil," she exclaimed, surprised by his quick action, but not complaining! He loved the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. He was never a man who liked oral sex before, but clearly it was because he had not been with the right woman. Sara was an addiction to him. The more he kissed and rubbed her deeply and intimately, the more he wanted.

"Gilbert' she said breathlessly. "Please I need you in me" she begged.

He came up to her breasts and started ravishing them. Making her even crazier with anticipation than she had been a few moments before.

He kissed her passionately until he was unable to control himself any more.

He quickly made contact with her legs and placed himself in the center of her body. As he entered her, he felt the total pleasure of her warmth, softness and wetness envelope him.

"Sara, Sa-ra" he moaned, "Are you ready darling?" He already knew the answer to that question.

He increased his rhythm to match hers and they both exploded with a release unlike anything they had ever felt before.

"Husband" she said, "if you keep that up, I will have to stay married to you!" She giggled.

They slept wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N I need a shower. Whew!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Follow you, Follow Me**_

Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!

EPILOGUE

They returned to Vegas two days later after seeing the rest of the sights of London and using their check to put a deposit on a condo in Paris. They had found a realtor through Sunni and Mike who could help them with find something with a view of the Eiffel Tower and the Seine. It was a studio, but that was all they needed to be content. They would be back.

Mike and Sunni promised to keep in touch, and they exchanged email addresses. They agreed that if they ever came to Las Vegas, they would stay with the Grissoms.

John Lord and Jake drove the couple to the airport and wished them a safe journey home. They were a sweet couple and Sara liked them very much. They also promised to come to Vegas soon.

The plan ride home was smooth and they slept most of the way, considering how much sightseeing they had fit into the last two days. They saw the Tower of London, The Tower Bridge, Cambridge and Stonehenge. The weather had stayed cool but not cold, so they were able to take in all of the attractions.

When they arrived back in Vegas, their limo driver who noticed the rings on their fingers greeted them. "Well congratulations!" he said with all sincerity. "I'm very happy for you!"

They thanked him and asked if he could take them to the County building before driving them home. He had no problem with that.

They stopped at the front door and together took a deep breath and stepped in. They had schedule to meet Ecklie and the Sheriff and were exactly on time. Brass met them in the foyer of the Sheriff's office.

"Cookie" he said to Sara, "You've never looked better. This marriage thing must agree with you!"

Jim slapped Gil on the back and said "I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass!"

Sara and Gil laughed. "You win," she said as she handed him a $5 bill. He knew it was not going to take him more than 10 minutes to make that exact statement. She figured it would be at least a day.

She hugged him. She knew that he was one of the best friends she could ever ask for. Between her husband, and their friends, she didn't need parents to look out for her. She had all she ever needed.

They entered the Sheriff's office to a hearty round of congratulations to them both. The Sheriff was excited to talk about the news that had transpired while they were in England. He said that, "It made the lab look great!"

Conrad Ecklie, looking less smug than usual, simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Now," said the Sheriff, "What did you need to talk to us about? I hope you are not thinking of leaving us and moving to London!" he said half joking, half serious.

"No, Sir," Gil replied, clearing his throat, "As you may have guessed, Sara and I have developed a personal relationship. But I do want to make sure that Sara and I will be allowed to continue to work together. As we have one of the highest solve rates in the country, my team has proven their right to be together."

Ecklie cleared his throat again, "Sheriff," he stated, "I think our lab policies are pretty clear that no personal relationships are allowed on our work teams and since these two are clearing having a personal relationship, we need to, at very least, separate them."

"Can it Ecklie," Jim interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed, they are both wearing wedding bands."

"Well, well" said the Sheriff, "That is a horse of a different color!"

He thought for a moment. And then delivered his verdict. "Dr and Mrs. Grissom are a married couple. As long as Dr Grissom does not do her performance reviews, I am satisfied that their professional integrity, and my lab's solve rates, will not be compromised.

Ecklie started to speak but was interrupted by the Sheriff. "As Brass just put it so effectively, Can it Ecklie."

They all rose and shook hands. Gil asked the Sheriff to please place his opinion in writing in case he needed it at a later time, both of them glanced at Ecklie and the Sheriff understood the meaning of the request.

They thanked Jim for his support and headed back to the limo where he would prove his love for her yet again with another surprise.

The limo did not go to the townhouse.

The limo went to a beautiful home in Seven Hills.

He pulled another charm out of his pocket, this one was a golden two-story house.

"This, my love" he said breathlessly, "Is my wedding gift to you." She suddenly realized that he was not talking about the charm. She jumped out of the limo and ran up to the front door of the house. He met her there. After unlocking the lockbox with the combination that Jim's realtor had provided, he opened the door and picked her up, sweeping her across the threshold.

"We are home," he whispered to her as she looked at the mixture of his furniture and hers in the house. They fit together.

They thanked the limo driver and pulled their bags to their new home.

Gil grabbed her hand and headed upstairs towards the bedroom.

"Follow me," he said.

And she did.

THE END

Thanks for reading and do let me know what you thought ok? I might try another story but I need to know whether or not you liked this one!


End file.
